


Surprise Me, Baby

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey live together now and Ian knows that Mickey likes to play games, try new stuff and shit. Now Ian has a surprise for him and all and Mickey is just wondering why the fuck the redhead keeps taking so long to get out of the goddamn bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me, Baby

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://supremegayoverlord.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**16\. one plans a surprise, the other already knows but pretends not to**

**A/N: So I finally got around to writing something and it’s**   **based off a convo I was having with my friend the other time. And it all started with her saying ‘what if he wears lingerie’. Let me just cry. Ian is a bottom in this fic. ~~pwp yeah…kill me now~~  ENJOY! **

* * *

Ian’s taking way too long in the bathroom  _again_. It’s literally become an everyday problem now. Since Ian is the last to bathe and Mickey just really wants to get to bed most of the time. It’s a fucking pain in the ass when he has to wait for the goddamn toilet lights to be off just so that he can sleep. Curse his bloody luck to have the bathroom on his side of the bedroom.

A few days ago he’d begun counting, taking note of the time that Ian takes in the bathroom from the moment the shower noises stop to the moment he finally opens the door and steps out of the bathroom. Right now he was just past the ten-minute mark.

“Like fucking  _seriously_ Ian what the fuck are you even doing inside the goddamn bathroom,” he mutters to himself as he stares daggers at the closed bathroom door.

It’s always about twenty minutes or so before the redhead finally emerges and then he just comes into bed and falls asleep. When Mickey had tried to ask him, the redhead tactfully evaded the question and Mickey was becoming increasingly curious. He sometimes wondered if Ian jerked off in the bathroom right after he was done showering or some other shit like that.

“Gallagher!” he called, “When are you coming to bed?” he shouts and Mickey’s damn well sure that his voice is loud enough for Ian to hear, but Ian doesn’t answer him at all. “This is fucking bullshit,” he mutters in annoyance as he strides across the room and bursts into the bathroom.

What he sees though stops him short in his tracks and stirs up a storm in his nether regions.

* * *

“Christ, Mickey!” Ian cries when the door slams open, he freezes, pulling the earphones out in a hurry as he looks to Mickey, chewing on his lower lip. His face feels hot as fuck as he watches Mickey’s eyes studying him through the mirror, prowling up and down his body in a predatory stare. Well at least he hadn’t thought to practice that fucking dance routine shit today…

“What’s this getup hm?” Mickey asks his anger completely gone as his eyes take the redhead’s tall, lithe figure in. He’s dressed in a black fishnet babydoll thing, which was basically like this fucking small dress that covered nothing and barely made it to Ian’s thighs. He gulped, eyes fixated on the supple mounds of Ian’s ass that were clearly visible from where he stood behind the redhead, “A-Are you…wearing a thong under there?”

Ian turns, nervously pressing back against the sink, “I-I…y-yeah…sorta…” he squeaks with a little shrug.

“What the fuck Ian, is this why you’ve been taking so long these past few days?” Mickey asked.

Ian nods, “I-I’ve been meaning to show you this…” he stammered as he nervously wringed his hands, “I mean you said you’d like to try new things…so I thought…lingerie…and stuff…but…I just never felt like actually going out in this…so…um…” he shakes his head, pursing his lips, “Never mind…I’ll…change”

“Hey don’t you dare start this “never mind” business Gallagher, not after you dress like that,” Mickey said as he gripped Ian’s wrist, “I’m not angry with you. I mean I was…I was angry…but,” he licked his lips, swallowing back his saliva not knowing if he was more turned on by Ian’s dressing or more nervous about what was to come. “Damn it Ian you’re hot as fuck okay. And…I don’t see why you didn’t just come out of the bathroom in this.”

“You like it then?” Ian asked, “You don’t think it’s weird?”

Mickey shook his head.

“Not even if this is like a fucking dress?” Ian asked as he gestured to the skimpy babydoll.

“You wouldn’t ever be weird  _ever_ , even if you wore a goddamn bra Ian,” Mickey said as he grinned, “Besides all  _this_ ” _Mickey_  purrs running his hands along Ian’s lithe body, “they’re just goddamn pieces of cloth and they’ll all be coming off when I get you in bed after all,” he rasped and leant in to press a kiss to Ian’s lips, “So you going to put on a show for me or what? Because I sure as hell want some of that ass,” he growled as he ground his dick into Ian’s thigh.

Ian whimpered, “Wait outside you eager fuck,” he said as he pushed at Mickey’s shoulders, “I’ll be with you in awhile ‘kay?”

“M’kay,” Mickey purred against Ian’s lips, kissing him again before he left, closing the door.

Once Mickey was gone Ian heaved a huge sigh. “Holy shit…” he whispered looking at himself in the mirror. Well that had went better than expected. At least he knew now that Mickey actually  _liked_ this whole new getup of his – if Mickey’s semi-hard cock was any indication at all.

“Okay Gallagher, you got this,” he whispered talking himself up to the task.

* * *

Mickey was lying in bed, waiting when Ian strutted out of the bathroom in the outfit. Tall, proud, and fucking beautiful he prowled across the room to their bed. Mickey smirked and then broke into a grin as Ian approached him, he could hardly wait to have him. Once Ian was near enough he snaked an arm around his redhead and pulled Ian down into the bed atop him.

Ian gasped as he landed against Mickey’s chest, his heart already thundering loudly in his ears.

“Mick…” he breathed as he pushed up from the raven’s chest.

“Yeah gorgeous?” Mickey teased as he ran his hands down Ian’s back making the redhead whimper and arch back into his touch. He loved the way Ian’s body was so beautiful, so flexible. Ian shuddered visibly under his touch as his hands roughly snaked down the redhead’s hips, around the curve of his ass and gripped Ian’s butt tightly through the flimsy material of the babydoll, “I swear to god Ian you should wear this more,” he growled.

Ian laughed, a throaty, sexy noise that awakened the animal in Mickey as he easily toppled the redhead, taking him by surprise as he pressed Ian into the bed now, his lips hungrily latching onto Ian’s as he kissed the redhead hungrily his tongue plundering into the redhead’s mouth.

Ian moaned against Mickey’s mouth, as he was ravished, his legs eagerly locking around Mickey’s body that hovered over him, thighs tightening and gripping Mickey’s sides, drawing a groan from the raven-haired boy as he worked his fingers under Mickey’s tank top.

They broke away panting only to toss Mickey’s top aside before their lips hungrily smashed back together. It was like they’d never kissed in a thousand fucking years that they were now so starved for the taste of each other, tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed noisily. Ian could barely give a fuck as he slurped at Mickey’s saliva greedily when the raven-haired boy pulled away, licking his lips. They were panting equally hard as they pulled apart from the kiss. Ian watched with eager eyes now as Mickey shifted, pushing the flimsy babydoll up his chest. His hand cupped the bulge that had formed, tented against the front of the thongs, stretching the material.

“Someone’s really excited,” Mickey teased him, gently squeezing Ian’s cock, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Ian whimpered as Mickey’s hand continued to tease him, just gently rubbing against his clothed cock. His hips arched off the bed, eagerly thrusting into Mickey’s hand, and humping against him his breath stuttery as he silently begged for more.

Ian shudders instinctively now, squeezing his thighs together as Mickey’s hand raked up along the inside of his thighs, that continues for awhile, the feeling was an indescribable mix of pain and tingling pleasure. “M-Mickey stop that…” he whispers yet makes no move to stop him.

Mickey chuckles, deciding it was time to change tactics now. He moved to sit, helping Ian out of the flimsy lingerie. Then he pulled off the thongs Ian was wearing making sure to do that slowly, as he splayed his hands, palms flat against pale, lightly freckled skin. Ian was surprisingly sensitive today, Mickey learned and the slightest of caresses could make him cry out his name – must be the sexy lingerie, he thought, it had to be.

* * *

"Kneel up for me," he hears Mickey say and Ian follows the command, kneeling up in their bed. He walks over to Mickey whos’s sitting cross legged, still in his sweatpants. “You gonna keep that on?” he asked his voice surprisingly breathy to his ears as Mickey’s hands went around his waist gently playing, caressing his backside.

“I dunno, depends,” Mickey answers with a cheeky little grin.

Ian rests his hands against Mickey’s bare shoulders now, steadying himself as he felt Mickey’s fingers wandering closer and closer each time to the cleft of his ass. “If you’re going to finger me you might as well fucking do it,” he rasps, wiggling back, trying to catch Mickey’s fingers.

“I wasn’t going to,” Mickey said as he motions for Ian to turn and bend over.

“You fucking kidding?” Ian asked as he kneels, ass in the air presented to Mickey. He feels vulnerable as fuck as Mickey shifts closer, running a hand up and down the small of his back and making his skin prickle – like that was some sort of compensation.

“Relax,” Mikcey assures, “I know what I’m doing,” he says smirking at the new view that Ian provided him with.

Mickey moves in, spreading Ian’s ass now as he gently blows air against the redhead’s asshole watching as it twitches in response to the ministrations. He feels Ian jerk as he spits on the tight hole, his spit dribbling down the redhead’s skin.

Ian grips tight to the bedsheets beneath him. His body spasms at the odd feeling of a slick, hot wetness against the tight ring of his hole. He soon discovers it to be Mickey’s tongue and for a moment he panics, trying to pull away. “Mick…n-no, don’t!” he protests but the tight grip on his backside speaks otherwise, “Don’t move, I want to do this,” Mickey tells him, the command a strict warning and Ian yielded to him, moaning into the sheets at the feel of Mickey’s hot tongue probing around and licking at his hole.

Mickey tongued Ian’s hole, burying his face in the redhead’s ass and licking his hole like it was a fucking lollipop as he ate him out. Ian for the love of fucking Christ was such a needy, desperate little shit despite his prior resistance. The redhead was pressing back eagerly against him now as if he couldn’t wait to get more and Mickey loved it, he loved to please the redhead.

Ian is reduced to a writhing mess as he feels Mickey’s tongue continuing its stimulation against his entrance. The slimy feeling of it makes his body shudder in delight as he mewls and calls Mickey’s name wantonly. But it’s not enough for Ian, someone needs to take care of his fucking erection and if Mikey isn’t doing it then he might as well do it himself.  

Ian sighs in pleasure as his hand curls around his plump cock, squeezing it as he moves his hand up and down, agonizingly slow, just the exact pace that he wants as he draws louder more guttural sounds from himself. He’s fucking enjoying participating in this sinfully delightful act. He can feel Mickey’s tongue inside him now, licking him, tasting him and Ian picks up his pace as he strokes his cock, faster, not touching the base much now. The obscene squelching sound of his slick cock combined with Mickey’s slurping and his own lewd moans pushing him ever closer to his orgasm.

Mickey isn’t too surprised by the complete change in Ian’s behavior and as he pulls back, earning a disappointed whimper from Ian.

"On your back now Gallagher, I wanna see you touch yourself," Mickey says.

Ian moves, spreading his legs wide and letting Mickey watch as he pleasures himself. But it isn’t enough to have just the feel of his hand tugging at his cock now after Mickey had gone and tounged at his hole. So with his eyes locked onto Mickey’s he begins licking his fingers well and coating them in his saliva before he brings them to his entrance and pushes in two fingers. The slight feeling of being stretched open has Ian’s eyes fluttering close now, lips parted as his breath came faster. Ian doesn’t give two fucks about anything right now other than attempting to fill the emptiness inside him as he thrusts his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching himself open.

"Open your eyes and look at me as you fuck yourself,” Mickey commanded because there was something about the redhead that was so fucking delicious with his legs spread and his body all slick and prepared for him. Those familiar green eyes opened and looked to him now and Mickey can almost sense that the redhead is asking him to just  _please_ come over and fuck him. Instead, Mickey just wraps a hand around his own thick length moving his hand up and down his cock as he watches Ian fall victim to his own pleasure as he cums, thick pearly white ropes of his semen covering the expanse of his stomach and chest.

Ian lies there breathing heavily and watching Mickey devouring him with hungry eyes in his debauched state. Oh god he feels so fucking horny and so fucking naughty right now, to have Mickey watching him all this while as he’d fucked himself to completion…and the thing is Ian still hungers for more. He still isn’t sated. Coyly he lifts his legs, spreading them wider in the act of enticing the raven-haired boy. He glares at Mickey, his eyes fucking pleading the other to join him.

Mickey indulges his favorite redhead moving closer to him now as he wipes the cum off Ian’s chest and stomach and coats it over his own cock.

"Turn around, I wanna take you from behind," he says moving into position now.

Teasingly Mickey draws his now slick cock up and down along the cleft of Ian’s backside delighting in the way Ian curses and tries to wiggle his hips to get him inside. With a strong grip on Ian’s hips, Mickey moves forward, guiding his length into the redhead before he sheaths his cock fully inside Ian’s tight heat hissing at the sensation as the redhead’s muscles convulse around his length, sucking his cock in to Ian’s body.

"Ahhnn Mick…" Ian moans as he feels Mickey’s length throbbing inside him. Instinctively his muscles clamp down on Mickey’s dick and Mickey growls against Ian’s ear, “Ian you’re so so fucking tight,” he rasps as he stays there letting the redhead adjust.

They are connected, joined as one now and Ian cannot fucking wait until Mickey begins to move.

* * *

When Mickey does move it is a slow teasing thrust of his hips, drawing back out until Ian can only feel the head of Mickey’s cock inside him before driving back in completely and filling him to the brim once more. Ian likes it, he likes how Mickey fucks into his body. The raven-haired boy continues that slow thrusting and suddenly Ian sees fucking stars behind his eyes when Mickey thrusts back into him.

Mickey smirks, he doesn’t miss how that last thrust had Ian more shaken than any of the rest and he knew he had found the redhead’s sweet spot. As he pulled out again and thrust back in, he angled his hips in the same direction and made Ian cry out again, louder than the last time.

"Oh fuck yesss Mickey,” Ian hisses into the sheets, “F-fuck me there, fuck me harder," Ian moans his hand reaching around to grip Mickey’s thigh, fingers digging into his flesh as he shamelessly pleads for more.

On Ian’s request, Mickey picks up his pace now thrusting into that spot with killer accuracy and reducing Ian to a writhing, incoherrent mess of lewd noises beneath him. He raises his hand now and brings it down, smacking Ian’s backside hard and making him cry out as his pale skin blossoms red. Mickey does it again and Ian lets out a keening moan now as he grips the pillows, biting it to stifle his loud cries. Another couple more strokes and the sounds of Ian’s crying has Mickey releasing his load into Ian as the redhead cums again as well.

Sated, Mickey grasps Ian by his hair a little roughly now and turns him so that they can kiss, a sweet show of affection before he pulls out of the redhead and settles down next to him.

“You should do this more often,” Mickey mutters as his hand plays along Ian’s thigh, stroking the redhead’s soft skin.

“Goddamnit,” Ian chuckles, “This was a one time thing, next time it should be you.”

“In your dreams Gallagher,” Mickey answered as he nuzzled Ian’s chest, “And even if I were to do it – which I’m not going to – I’d not take so fucking long in the bathroom everynight because then I’d let you get suspicious.”

“Wait so you knew?” Ian asked.

“Not really. I mean I knew something was up with you staying in the toilet so fucking long. But if I wasn’t so pissed off at you for coming to bed late  _again_  tonight I wouldn’t have gone to check up on you,” Mickey answered.

Ian grins, “Well I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah I’m glad I did too.” 


End file.
